This invention relates generally to an apparatus for enclosing the doorway of a garage and, more particularly, to a garage door enclosure having both a screen and louvers for allowing air and a selective amount of light into the garage.
A garage can be useful as a supplemental porch area or even as an additional room of a house, such as a playroom for children. The garage in its usual form, however, is accompanied by several disadvantages when used in this manner. The garage can become dangerously hot during the summer months if the door is left closed. On the other hand, an open garage door invites unwanted intrusion by persons or animals or allows small children to leave the garage area.
Various garage enclosures have been proposed in the art for enclosing the opening of a garage. While arguably effective in function, the known garage enclosures still exhibit certain disadvantages. Existing garage enclosures are not suitable to allow sufficient airflow in and out of the garage while also preventing intrusion and selectively regulating the amount of sunlight shining into the garage.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a garage doorway enclosure which includes a plurality of door sections that permit air to flow freely in and out of a garage. Further, it is desirable to have a garage doorway enclosure in which the door sections include louvers which may be selectively positioned to regulate the amount of sunlight passing into the garage. It is also desirable to have an enclosure which can be easily pivoted to a storage position that does not obstruct the garage opening.